A wellbore is generally drilled into the ground to recover natural deposits of hydrocarbons trapped in a geological formation below the Earth's crust. The wellbore is traditionally drilled to penetrate a subsurface hydrocarbon reservoir in the geological formation. As a result, the trapped hydrocarbons may be released and recovered from the wellbore.
Permeability, mobility and permeability anisotropy associated with the reservoir often are parameters related to reservoir management. Permeability, mobility and permeability anisotropy of the reservoir directly affect well productivity and reservoir displacement processes. As a result, determination of permeability, mobility and/or permeability anisotropy of the reservoir is becoming increasingly more important as emphasis shifts from primary recovery mechanisms to secondary and tertiary recovery mechanisms. The reservoir may have permeability distributions defined by at least two components, such as, for example, horizontal permeability and vertical permeability in the region of the reservoir located adjacent to the wellbore.